Scissors Jaguar
Scissors Jaguar(ハサミジャガー Hasamijagā) is the first Kaijin that appeared in Episode 1 and 2 of Kamen Rider V3. He is voiced by Ritsuo Sawa, while his human formed is played by Ryutaro Nagai. Appearance Scissors Jaguar has the appearance of an anthropomorphic Jaguar with a red-orange body color. The left side of his torso is covered with metal with tubes coming out of his shoulder guard. Scissors Jaguar also has dark blue hair with two metal horns protruding from his head and has two scissor blades in place for his hands. Biography Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! During night time, two shadowy figures from a new evil organization, Destron, were going down a manhole where a policeman spots them. When he goes to check what the two figures were doing in the manhole, two bladed arms rose out of the manhole and kill the policeman. When a man named Shiro checks out the policeman’s body, it melts and Shiro nearly gets runned over by a car. Later, after Turtle Bazooka injured Shiro during his motorcycle practice, Shiro is taken into an ambulance but it turns out to be driven by men from Destron disguised as doctors. One of them tries to give Shiro a lethal injection inside the ambulance, but Shiro fights back and demands answers from the man. Before he could give any, the man is stabbed in the back by a bladed arm from the driver seat. Afterwards, Shiro rescues a woman, named Junko, when she was being chased by Destron Combatmen when she discovers one of their bases. She was left at Shiro’s home with his family while he talks with Hongo and Hayato. However, the family gets shocked when the same bladed arms cut through their walls and the one who owns the arms is revealed as a Destron Inhumanoid, Scissors Jaguar. Shiro makes it back to his home, but he was too late to save his Dad and Scissors Jaguar stabs him with his bladed arms. The Destron Combatmen hold Shiro in place as they make him witness Scissors Jaguar Kill his mother and sister. Scissors Jaguar is about to kill Junko, but Hongo arrives and saves Shiro and Junko. Hongo then transforms into Kamen Rider and fights against Scissors Jaguar and the Destron Combatmen, letting Shiro and Junko escape. Last Testament of the Double Riders While the two Kamen Riders were fighting against Turtle Bazooka, their headquarters sinks into the ground with Tachibana still inside. There, Scissors Jaguar appears and prepares to kill Tachibana with him having no way out. Scissors Jaguars shows him on a monitor that Kamen Rider 1 and 2 are having trouble fighting against Turtle Bazooka, so they won’t be able to save him. Tachibana tells him to go ahead and kill him but also says to Scissors Jaguar that he’ll still be defeated by the Kamen Riders, which Scissors Jaguar remarks that they’re good as dead. But then, Shiro arrives inside buried building, now as Kamen Rider V3, and saved Tachibana from Scissors Jaguar. As the two escape, Scissors Jaguar summons the Destron Combatmen to fight against Shiro and Tachibana. Scissors Jaguar then sees that Hongo and Hayato have arrived. Seeing that they’re still alive, Scissors Jaguar and the Combatmen retreat. However, Shiro follows one of the Combatmens and manages to capture him. When Shiro tries to get the Combatman to tell him the whereabouts of Destron’s base, Scissors Jaguar stabs the Combatman in the back. Shiro then chases after Scissors Jaguar until he loses sight of him. When out of sight, Scissors Jaguar disguises himself as a human priest and tricks Shiro. Later, after Junko spoke with Shiro in a graveyard where he was visiting his family’s grave, Scissors Jaguar appears in front of her and plans to use her as bait to lure Shiro out. The Destron Combatmen grab Junko, but fortunately, Shiro arrives and saves her. Shiro gets Junko to run away while he fights against Scissors Jaguar, where he transforms into Kamen Rider V3. The two fight each other until V3 throws Jaguar off a cliff where he explodes upon impact. However, Scissors Jaguar hasn’t died yet, but instead took a car to drive to another Destron base, which is disguised as a church. V3 is told by one of the Double Riders that Scissors Jaguar is still alive, so he follows the car to the church. There, Shiro finds a hidden underground cavern where Scissors Jaguar reveals himself as the priest from earlier. Scissors Jaguar reveals that there is a nuclear bomb within Turtle Bazooka that will blow Tokyo up, but Shiro tells him that he was able to communicate with the Kamen Rider 1 and 2, so they’re on their way to fight Turtle Bazooka. After being outsmarted, Scissors Jaguar gets the Destron Combatmen to fight against Shiro. When he fights them off, Scissors Jaguar faces against him. After Shiro transforms back to Kamen Rider V3, the two continue their fight outside where they head toward a bridge. After V3 fights off some more Destron Combatmen, Scissors Jaguar crosses his bladed arms and manages to make V3 fall off the bridge. V3 manages to jump back up the bridge and continues the fight with Scissors Jaguar. Finally, uses V3 Revolving Double Kick where he kicks Scissors Jaguar two times. Upon being kicked by the attack, Scissors Jaguar curses V3 and explodes on the bridge. Powers/Abilities Scissor Blade Arms: Scissors Jaguar’s main weapons are the scissor blades that he has in place for his hands. He can cross them together to use them as a giant scissors. In one case, who ever gets stabbed by his Scissor Blade Arms gets melted down. Burrowing: Scissors Jaguar is shown to be able to burrow through the ground when he goes to kill Tachibana. Human Disguise: Scissors Jaguar is able to disguise himself as a human priest. Gallery Scissors Jaguar.jpeg Category:Jaguar Kaijin Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Hybrid Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:First Kaijin